


天堂电影院

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 脑洞来自《攻壳机动队》。术语都在瞎糊。一个网恋奔现（划掉）的故事。OOC预警！





	天堂电影院

“这已经是这个月第五个电子脑失灵的案例了。”

亚瑟·柯克兰在医院走廊里快步走向病人的病房，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯在他旁边做简报，“受害人名叫弗兰克·兰开斯特，目前无业，亲人只有住在伊萨卡的母亲，马修正在联系她。三小时前在第五大道的‘蜂露’烘焙店店主发现他倒在门口，以为是取暖的流浪汉，想把他赶走时才发现他失去意识，报了警。医院初步检查之后认为受害人的体征正常，但无法检测到电子脑信号。”

“你查了电子脑防火墙了吗？”亚瑟问。

“那当然，和前四起一样，犯人在原有防火墙外架起了屏蔽空间，很难进行探测。但空间结构和前四起非常相似，我觉得就是同一个犯人。”

他们聊着就走到了病房。弗兰克·兰开斯特此时安静地躺在病床上，胡子拉碴的，亚瑟觉得怪不得店主会觉得他是个流浪汉。阿尔弗雷德打开自己一直拎着的手提箱，从里面拿出显示仪，将自己的电子脑和弗兰克的电子脑都连接在了显示屏上。

“注意一下是否有病毒。”亚瑟说。

“放心，我都是在虚拟空间操作的。而且假如是同一个犯人的话，”阿尔弗雷德说，“再过三小时弗兰克也就醒了。”

阿尔弗雷德开始试图攻入弗兰克的电子脑，而亚瑟看着显示屏，上面显示着一个半球形的罩子，时不时会有一些发光点。那是阿尔弗雷德在尝试攻击犯人的屏蔽。但那些闪闪发光的红点剧烈地闪着，却没有什么作用，硬壳连形状都没变。亚瑟叹了口气，不管对方是谁，都是一个非常强的黑客。

“嘿，你们在忙吗？”病房门口传来一个温和的声音。是马修过来了。“我刚刚和他的母亲通话大致了解了一下。她说她已经很久没联系过弗兰克了，上一次联系大约是两周前。弗兰克在大学毕业之后正经工作了两年，后来因为沉迷电子迷幻剂被辞退，开始在街上混。”

“能查到他最近访问过的节点吗？”

“正在查。”

亚瑟沉思了一会儿，“查完之后和前四名受害人的访问节点做一下比对。不排除是新型病毒或是电子迷幻剂。看看他们会不会在哪个地方共同感染了。”

马修点了点头，就又走了。阿尔弗雷德说：“但感觉这个模式不太符合这二者。传染速度太慢了。”

“既然没有线索，我们还是得查。还是没法进入他的电子脑吗？”

“让我再尝试一下——啊危险！”阿尔弗雷德说，但很快他断开了自己的连接。亚瑟看到显示屏上那块罩子忽然之间像是长出了爪牙，然后一瞬间所有的图像都消失了。

“就差一点了！”阿尔弗雷德有些不服，似乎想要再和对方挑战一番，“但我拿到了一些碎片。”

“送去分析，”亚瑟说，“什么线索都行。”

事情要从一个月前说起。

亚瑟的小队接到报案，有一位大学生失联了。他们最后在学生自己的寝室里发现了他，他失去意识倒在客厅里，送到医院后检查发现身体状况毫无异常，只是电子脑信号无法探测。他们本以为是设备故障，但当阿尔弗雷德对受害人进行常规检测时，发现了在普通防火墙外架起了诡异的屏蔽罩。他们试图攻入，但十分钟后屏蔽罩忽然自己消失了，而这位学生也立刻苏醒了过来。他们询问了这位学生，但令人惊讶的是，他完全不记得自己昏迷前做过什么。

上头本来要以大学生对电子脑进行改造时误操作来结案，然而这样的事件发生到第三起时，他们终于不能坐视不管。但遗憾的是，受害人往往都是独居者，因此当他们被发现的时候，给亚瑟他们留下寻找线索的时间已经不多了。它比起病毒更像是一起恶作剧：受害人会昏迷几个小时，然后屏蔽罩会自行消失。在这之后，他们对受害人的电子脑仔仔细细地检查了一番，并没有发现有任何异常。当他们对受害人进行询问时，这些受害人往往都迷迷糊糊的，只是隐约觉得自己这段时间过得很快乐，却并不记得具体经历了什么。但假如说这是一种新型的电子迷幻剂，亚瑟也并没有从任何地方打听到它的贩卖渠道。

调查陷入了困境。

三小时后弗兰克·兰开斯特醒了过来。亚瑟和马修在病房盘问他，而阿尔弗雷德则回局里对程序碎片进行分析了。这一点线索来之不易。在询问的过程中，马修忽然收到了一条讯息。他通过电子脑把邮件转发给了亚瑟：“找到了一个相同的节点。虽然它们都用不同的IP作为掩饰，”马修说，“但破解后发现都来自同一个物理地址。”

“一会儿我来访问这个节点，”亚瑟说，然后他又把信息转发给阿尔弗雷德，“阿尔弗雷德，你立刻去那个地址。”

“真的吗亚瑟？”阿尔弗雷德说，“对方可是一个和我不相上下的黑客喔。”

“得了吧，你刚开始写hello world的时候我都已经在军队的信息防护组服役了，”亚瑟说，“别一个人去，队里没人你就带上两个巡警。”

“好吧好吧，”阿尔弗雷德说完就下线了。亚瑟和马修草草地结束了和他们预料一模一样的询问，回到了车里。亚瑟打开了阿尔弗雷德留下的手提箱，支起设备。然后他瞥了一眼马修，马修似乎稍有一些担忧。和天不怕地不怕的阿尔弗雷德不同，这个温柔的队员总是把每个人的安危都放在心里。

“一会儿有什么问题就交给你了，马修。”

“确定不用我来访问吗，亚瑟？”马修说。

“别担心，”亚瑟说完，拍了拍马修的肩，然后将自己的电子脑连接上了显示屏。然后他开始连接那个节点。他本来做好了会遇到陷阱或是拒绝访问的准备，顺利登录反而让他感到有些异常。他感觉自己走入了一个走廊。回头一看，他发现来的路被封死了。他敲了敲墙壁，并没有什么暗门。于是他只得顺着走廊往前走。他估摸着自己走了约十米，面前出现了一扇暗红色的木门。木门那边似乎还有一些喧闹。他摸了摸腰间的配枪，竟然还在。虽然在电子世界里，配枪没有什么用处，但这还是让他安心了一些。他推开了门。

“这是哪，电影院吗？”

亚瑟低声叹了一下。门的里面相当黑，只有面前的投影屏幕发着光。那似乎是一部黑白电影——亚瑟已经很久没见过了。他四下张望，发现他并不是电影院里唯一的客人。一个男子坐在了最中间的座位。于是亚瑟走了过去。那个男子仿佛没看见他一样，只是仔细盯着屏幕。直到亚瑟咳了一声，他才扭过头来，摆了摆手算是打了招呼。

“你是谁？”亚瑟问。

“那重要吗？”对方回答。亚瑟发现他的嗓音有些低沉，似乎和自己年龄差不多。亚瑟借着那一点微光打量他：金色的半长头发有一些卷，披在肩上。鼻梁很挺，眼睛颜色不是看得很清楚，但似乎是有些深的蓝色。胡子没怎么刮，有些胡茬。但总体来说，可以用美丽来形容。

真是奇怪，亚瑟很少用美丽来形容一个男性。

“坐啊，盯着我干嘛？”对方指了指自己旁边的座位，“这部电影很不错的。”

亚瑟有些迟疑，但他鬼使神差地坐在了对方旁边，“这是什么电影？”

“看了你就知道了。”

亚瑟于是也看了起来。电影讲的是一个少年怎么从底层社会爬出来，在军队磨练一番后退役，来到了警局的信息犯罪组的故事。这部电影拍得还很不错，亚瑟看着看着就忘记了时间，直到当主角拿到了英雄奖章之后，终曲响起，他才回过神来。坐在他身旁的男子开始鼓掌。

“这是什么？”亚瑟问。

“这个问题你还是问问你自己，”对方说，“每个人都看到不一样的东西。爱情啦、事业啦，相信我，我之前还看到有人梦想穿越到过去当皇帝。你倒是挺特别的。一个现实主义者——等等，”对方的表情忽然变了，“不错啊，竟然还打算趁机入侵我的电子脑。”

亚瑟收回了他的攻击。对方看起来松了一口气。

“那你该知道我是谁了。”

“是啊，”对方似乎有些懊恼，“看来我有些轻敌了。之前你们组的那个小伙子技术也挺不错的。但还是需要再磨练一下。”

“那我们拿到的物理地址也是假的了，”亚瑟起身，“你是谁，传播这个是想做什么？”

“我只是觉得每个人都应该在虚拟世界获得一点来自世界的爱而已，”对方说，“现实世界够糟糕的了。你不这么觉得吗？”

“我只觉得想要什么东西得在现实世界争取，”亚瑟说，“你不打算给我一个名字吗？我总不能一直称呼你为无名氏吧？”

对方想了一会儿，“那你叫我弗朗西斯好了。”

“好的，弗朗西斯，”亚瑟说，“我以传播电子迷幻剂的罪名逮捕你。”

弗朗西斯哈哈大笑，“别傻了，你现在还在电子世界里呢。”

“我会找到你的，”亚瑟说。然后他强行退出了连接。弗朗西斯有些惊慌地站起了身，亚瑟感觉弗朗西斯似乎拉了他一下，自己的脑中的记忆片段缺少了一部分。但他很快听见了来自现实世界的声音：“亚瑟！亚瑟！”

亚瑟醒来的时候，听见马修着急地唤他的声音。阿尔弗雷德也坐在一旁，紧张地盯着他。看见他睁开眼睛，两个人明显都松了一口气。亚瑟瞥了一眼显示屏：他们似乎试图切断他的连接，但又担心会对他的意识造成影响，所以进度缓慢。他摆了摆手：“我没事，我还记得。”

“你记得什么？”阿尔弗雷德看起来有些兴奋，“那个物理地址是一个疗养院，里面都是些80多岁的老头老太太。”

“一个男人，自称是叫弗朗西斯，”亚瑟说，“他就是我们嫌疑犯。其他的身份信息和动机……不明。”

亚瑟详细地给上司报告了这一段调查。上司沉思了一会儿，让他们继续调查。当他从办公室走出来的时候，马修已经在白板上画好了重点。他们没有掌握对方的长相，但根据他们的侧写，弗朗西斯不仅是一个手段了得的黑客，也许还和电影业有些关系。阿尔弗雷德负责调查前几名受害人为何访问这个节点，而马修负责在网上的老电影爱好者论坛上排查。安排好任务之后，亚瑟让他们都下班回家。他本也应当回家了，但不知为何，他又想起了那个自称弗朗西斯的男人。他黑客手段高超，又有很高的艺术品位。亚瑟不得不承认，电影的镜头感、节奏与配乐都是佳作。世界上能有几个人同时具有这两项天赋呢？他在办公室里坐了一会儿，然后访问那个节点。他本以为，当这个节点被发现之后，弗朗西斯就会逃开。但他又登录成功了。他顺着那条熟悉的走廊继续走着，来到了电影院。弗朗西斯回头看他：“你又来了。是想我了吗？”

“呸，我打算调查你。反倒是你，假如我是你的话会更换一个节点。”

“能找个人聊聊不容易。其他人大多都沉迷在电影里了，”弗朗西斯说，“反正你找不到我。”

“迟早的事，”亚瑟恨得牙痒痒，他感觉对方似乎瞧不起他的黑客技术，“到时候可别哭着求我减刑。”

“我不会那么容易让你抓到。”

亚瑟坐在了他旁边的位置。电影还是他之前看过的那部电影，于是他问：“就不能看点别的吗？”

“你想看什么？我可以考虑一下点播服务。”

“你自己的电影。你会看到什么？”

弗朗西斯沉默了一会儿，然后说：“别傻了，我才不会那么容易让你打探到消息。你喜欢看老电影吗？我们可以一起看《乱世佳人》。”屏幕上真的黑了一会儿，然后开始播起了这部片子。亚瑟皱眉。

“所以你的梦想是拿到英雄奖章？”弗朗西斯说，“那可真是无趣。”

“当然不，我已经拿到了，”亚瑟说，“你看到的就是我的现实。”

“哇，那可真是……有趣，”弗朗西斯说，“我对你有点刮目相看了。”

“那你呢？你的梦想是什么？”亚瑟说，“躲在一个黑暗的小房间里面偷窥吗，挺变态的。”

“你怎么能这么说！”弗朗西斯看起来有些急了，“我可是光明正大地坐在这。再说了，他们看得挺开心的。”

“你到底想要什么？”

“我只不过是在创造一些梦想而已。我把这个程序叫做‘天堂电影院’，每个人来都能看到他内心最深的愿望被实现。不过你，嗯，”弗朗西斯说，“所以你的战友真的替你挡了一颗子弹吗？”

“是啊，我想把他扶回大本营，但敌方的攻击实在太过猛烈了，”亚瑟说，“然后我被流弹击中了。等我醒来的时候他们就告诉我他死了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“我接受你的抱歉。”

他们沉默地并肩坐着。亚瑟开始检查自己的电子脑，发现对方并没有试图压制自己的控制权限。理论上，他正处于对方的电子空间里，于是他开始偷偷探查是否能够获得什么线索。他闭上眼睛，眼前的黑暗中有些绿色的丝线。他顺着这些线摸索，开始寻找对方的源头。然而对方将所有的私人信息都藏得很好。

“你这个混蛋，我请你看电影，你竟然就这么对我！”他听见弗朗西斯的语气明显有些不快。

“那当然，别忘了我是一个警察。”

“还是一个现实主义者，”弗朗西斯站起身来，“我走了。”

亚瑟被弗朗西斯强行断掉了连接。他回过神来，自己正坐在办公室里，周围一个人都没有。

第二天上班的时候，阿尔弗雷德兴冲冲地冲到亚瑟面前：“碎片分析结果出来了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我复原了部分程序，这里有一段意义不大的代码，像是签名。”

他在电子屏上将这段签名放大。亚瑟和马修盯着看了一会儿，但并没有看出什么门道。阿尔弗雷德接着解释：“这个角度看的话只是一段毫无意义的内存处理，但假如把这几个顺序换一下——”他开始边说边在电子屏上操纵，那几行代码开始变形、交换位置，最后变成了一段非常常见的输出版权信息的代码：欢迎来到天堂电影院，F.。

“F.估计就是名字，”阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃地说。亚瑟觉得他的想法并不是毫无道理，但这对他们没有太大用处。“马修，对老电影论坛的交叉排查怎么样了？”

马修点了点头，“目前已经完成了在明网上的搜索，没有发现可疑人物或是发帖。”

在他们兴致勃勃地讨论的时候，上司忽然在办公室的另一头把亚瑟喊了过去。亚瑟走进办公室，上司让他把门关上，然后问：“你们现在的调查进度怎么样了？最近街上出现了一些传闻——刚刚还有媒体来找我想打探消息。”

亚瑟有些疑惑，“你是怀疑我们调查泄露信息了吗？”

“我不是这个意思，”上司摆手，“只不过这个事件涉及到电子脑，背后的利益纠纷太多了。上头也在给我施压。”

正在他们说话的份上，他们忽然都收到了一条紧急消息，让他们赶紧看在线的新闻报道。亚瑟打开了挂在墙上的显示屏，现在播放的新闻正是关于“天堂电影院”的：一位匿名人士在网络上放出了一段名为“天堂电影院”的程序，据称在电子脑中运行可以获得类似于电子迷幻剂的效果，却没有任何副作用，并且网上便可找到免费版本。媒体警告群众要当心这是借机入侵电子脑防火墙的病毒，但这个传播速度还是弥散开来。

“马修，你现在立刻放出跟踪程序，”亚瑟开始指挥，“我要知道‘天堂电影院’的传播速度、范围。阿尔弗雷德，你负责监控是否有变体程序出现，”亚瑟想了想，“我再去会一会弗朗西斯。”

亚瑟这次登入旧节点的时候发现电影院里人变多了，座位几乎坐满。人们盯着电影屏幕，亚瑟不知道他们都看到了什么，但他们有的人泪流满面，有的人癫狂大笑。弗朗西斯还是坐在他原来的座位上，旁边的位置空着。亚瑟下意识地觉得那是他给自己留的。于是亚瑟也毫不犹豫地走了过去，坐在弗朗西斯旁边。

“我没时间陪你玩了，弗朗西斯。媒体都知道了。”

“艺术家，总是需要宣传的，”弗朗西斯说，“你喜欢我的小礼物吗？”

“这是报复吗？”亚瑟说，“因为我上次试图窥探你的隐私？”

“你怎么这么想呢？”弗朗西斯说，“不过确实有那么一点点成分。”

“你知道你在做什么吗？”亚瑟有些生气，他的声音高了一些，“原先我们还可以认为这只是非法入侵电子脑，现在检察官肯定是要将罪名定成非法传播电子脑迷幻剂了。这两个可不是一个量级的。”

“你是心疼我了？但别忘了一个前提：你得先找到我，”弗朗西斯说，“而且我还记得，我既没有对电子脑进行攻击，也没有从中盈利。要辩论的话，我还真不一定能够定罪。”

“现在不是争论这事的时候，”亚瑟说，“你知道这个传播速度有多快吗？万一有人利用它做成有害的变体呢？你真的就以为自己是天下第一，无人能比了？可能就在我们说话的空档上，有人就把它改造成真正的迷幻剂了。”

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“我觉得你对迷幻剂的定义有些问题。我的原版只不过是让人看到自己的愿望成真而已。这有错吗？亚瑟，难道你就没有做过梦，生在一个人人平等的社会，没有战争，没人因你而死的梦？至少在这里，每个人都应该获得一刻轻松。”

“闭嘴吧梦想家，”亚瑟说，“快乐不是生活的必需品，信念才是。”

弗朗西斯盯着他看，“所以你相信现实世界会改变吗？”

亚瑟毫不示弱地回视：“我只知道沉迷于梦想之中的话是一定不会改变的。”

亚瑟回到了现实中。办公室的电子屏上各种颜色以蜘蛛网的形状铺开，那是程序和变体在网络传播。办公室里每个人都紧张地对着电脑操作，尽快删除新增加的连接口，但他们的删除速度显然没有人们自发传播的速度快。亚瑟揉了揉太阳穴，然后打电话给医疗联盟，警告他们可能会有大量电子脑异常的病人出现，让他们随时汇报给警局，然后拉出马修做的论坛排查结果表。令他惊讶的是，暗网上竟然有不少老电影爱好者的讨论。他一条条地阅读那些闲聊，通过更改搜索定位的关键词，最后终于抓到了一条标题为“如何写出感动世上所有人的剧本”的讨论主题帖。他打开了帖子，下面的回帖基本都是闲聊，或是吐槽楼主的幻想不切实际。只有一个人回答：“既然世上每个人的悲欢都不相同，那么如果程序能够根据个人喜好自动创作电影，不就可以了吗。”后面的人开始嘲笑他的幻想不切实际。

亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德叫了过来：“你能不能查一下这个回帖的IP？”

“这点小事，三分钟就搞定了，”阿尔弗雷德在键盘上敲了一会儿，“对方用了掩网访问，找不到物理IP地址。但是这个登入的虚拟IP现在还是活跃的。”

“现在有什么变体吗？”

“有，”阿尔弗雷德说，“传播版本已经增加到了二十五个，其中十五个里面植入了病毒。不过放心吧，我已经优先处理有毒的版本了。”他话音刚落，有人就喊他去看一看又新出现的一个版本，于是阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟眨了眨眼：“有人召唤英雄了，没别的事我先撤了！”

亚瑟摆了摆手，这个新人工作还是挺积极的。他试图入侵虚拟IP，但对方的防护近乎滴水不漏，亚瑟试图同时发起多点攻击，但都被对方防住了。这个模式就和他们之前发现的屏蔽罩一样。

于是亚瑟放弃了攻击，给对方发了一条信息：目前已经出现了植入病毒的改装版本。

对方收到信息之后没了消息。过了一会儿，亚瑟看到该IP地址上没有活跃连接。弗朗西斯下线了。

他们忙了一天，终于在网络上结出一片网，阻拦了“天堂电影院”的进一步传播。下一步是要将网里的各个版本消除掉。这一天医院里接收了不少因为下载了“天堂电影院”而失去意识的病人，大多数人在过了三小时后就苏醒了，没有任何异常。而少部分下载了病毒版本的病人则被送到电子脑疾病处理组进行紧急救治。新的疫苗也开始研发并在网上传播。

亚瑟将这一切都安排好，才回到了自己座位上，给自己泡了一杯咖啡。他看到弗朗西斯的虚拟IP又开始活跃了。他收到了一条信息：“旧节点还可以使用。”

亚瑟熟练地登入旧节点。此时电影院里的人稍微少了一些。弗朗西斯没有坐在最正中间的位置，而是站在电影院的最后方。那两个最佳观影位被一对情侣占据了。亚瑟走到他的旁边，弗朗西斯抱着双臂看着他。

“你知道你给我添了多少麻烦吧？”亚瑟说，“我希望你叫我来是有些正事。”

“好吧，抱歉，”弗朗西斯说，“不过我没想到你竟然还能从论坛上查到我。”

“嗯哼，不要小看我们的水平，”亚瑟说，“不过你也还成。”

“还成？你这个词可真是谨慎，”弗朗西斯说，“我就直接理解成‘很棒’了。”

“闭嘴，我才不会夸奖一个罪犯。”

弗朗西斯沉默了一会儿，“我的原意只不过是让人从幻想中得到一些慰藉。但既然现在演变得这么混乱，”他往亚瑟手中塞了一张字条，“这个是强行停止运行的口令。”

亚瑟挑眉，“算盘打得不错，事情都交给我，你就打算这么消失了？”

“我信得过你们的技术，”弗朗西斯说，“消失这个词也太重了一些。谁知道呢，我们也许很快会在现实中相见。”

亚瑟又一次被送回了现实。他把停止码交给了阿尔弗雷德，幸运的是变体都没有更改停止码。他们看到了屏幕上传播的蛛网一瞬间停止，然后破碎、消失。办公室里传来一阵欢呼。他们之后的几天都在查是否有漏网之鱼。亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德一齐研究了弗朗西斯的论坛ID和使用的虚拟IP，但并没有挖出更多的信息。他藏得相当好，将所有可能的痕迹都抹掉了。随着其他事件的出现，这件事被当成悬案存档。

一年后。

亚瑟趁着休假去看了一部相当热门的英雄电影。他看着主角靠着后天改造得到的超能力上天入地。阿尔弗雷德会喜欢这种题材，但他只觉得这种剧情肤浅又老套。电影结束后他在电子脑上登录了网络，在论坛上认真写下评论。

“我也觉得，这部电影实在是烂透了。”

似乎有人站在他身后对他说话。亚瑟隐约觉得这个声音有一些熟悉，但他想不起来在哪里听过。他回头，看见一个半长金发的漂亮男人拿着一杯咖啡。他的眼睛像是鸢尾花的颜色。

“你怎么知道我在想什么？”亚瑟狐疑。

“看你的表情就知道啦，”对方说，“你也是电影爱好者吗？我知道就在另一个街区的‘旧时光’剧场今天在办老电影观赏会。我想那会比较有意思。”

“你这是邀请吗？”

“那得看你答不答应。”

亚瑟盯着他看了一会儿，眼前的人让他有一些熟悉感，但他想不太起来自己在哪里见过。也许是什么电影同好会上打过照面。于是他说：“为什么不呢，反正现在离晚餐还有一点时间。抱歉，我们以前见过吗？”

“见过啊，上个月的论坛线下聚餐。不过我们当时没说话就是了。我的ID是‘世界的哥哥’。”

亚瑟点了点头，他确实去了，但没过几分钟他就因为工作电话离开了，他也确实对这个ID有印象，他们在论坛里聊过几句，对电影的品位有些相似。“那我们走吧，嗯……我还不知道你的名字。”

“喔，弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”


End file.
